Wei Liu
|kanji = 劉 偉 (リュウウェイ) |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 203 cm (6' 8") |weight = 91 kg (201 lbs) |birthday = July 19th, Cancer |team = Yōsen |position = Small Forward |talent = Height Rebounding |anime voice = Shigeyuki Susaki |first appearance manga = Chapter 145 |first appearance anime = Episode 45 |blood type = O}} Wei Liu (劉 偉 Liu Wei) is an exchange student from China and a second year small forward at Yōsen High. Appearance Liu is abnormally tall. He has a long face, very narrow eyes and thin eyebrows. Liu's light brown hair covers both his forehead and the back of his neck but leaves both his eyes clearly visible. Liu is most often seen with an expression of mild distaste on his face. His Yosen jersey number is 11. Personality Liu is rather apathetic, having a very unremarkable and rather dull personality. It can been noted that Liu speaks in a very formal and old-fashioned style of a stereotypical Chinese character, similar to "thee/thou" instead of "you" by saying アル(aru). Fukui "taught" Liu this way of speaking as a prank, telling him it was a popular way of speaking. Story Winter Cup Liu is present with his teammates when Alex excitedly greets Himuro, who then asks for a minute to go talk with her. This leaves the entire team stunned, except for Liu, who is at most shown to be amused, whereas Fukui and Okamura blush at the sight of Alexandra. When Yosen's captain, Okamura starts crying about his lack of popularity, vice-captain Fukui bluntly tells him that no matter what he does he won't be popular. Liu adds by suggesting he change his hair and chin, much to Okamura's despair. Quarter-finals Skill Liu specializes in rebounds. Due to his height, he is rather slow on the pitch.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 160, page 4 Quotes *"Thou shalt not jump anymore."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 146, page 6 Trivia *Liu shares his name with the Chinese professional basketball player and a member China Men's Basketball team; Liu Wei, but the characters are different (偉 vs. 煒), and the real Liu Wei is under 2m tall, and is a point guard *His name in the Japanese on'yomi reading would be said as "Ryū I". *According to KUROFES: **His motto is "Better be the head of a chicken than the tail of an ox". **His favorite food is tonkotsu ramen. **His hobby is swimming. **His special skill is breakdancing. **His best subject is Mathematics. **He isn't a member of any school committee. **He has a father, a mother and four younger brothers. **He is bad at Japanese. **His favorite type of girl is a girl who smiles a lot. **He spends his free time talking to family by the phone. **He started playing basketball because he can make use of his height. **His best basketball move is rebound. **The player he has his eyes on is Papa Mbaye Siki. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:SF Category:Yōsen High Notable Members